


Hey, are you free later?

by Erin12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/pseuds/Erin12
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime, a grumpy Federal Agent for earth’s government, goes undercover as a pastry chef in a well-known Mob hang out, and there he meets a waiter, Akaashi, who makes Iwaizumi question his morality between good and evil.





	Hey, are you free later?

**Author's Note:**

> To Lovi,   
> Happy Holidays! It was fun writing Iwaizumi/Akaashi. I hope you do enjoy this story. It was fun to write!

It was the year 2171, and the world has finally achieved world peace with the other alien species coming to Earth. They joined the League of Planets that promoted peace, diplomacy, and diversification. But, just because there is world peace and has a League of Planets it didn't mean rebellions, the black market for drugs, alien weapons, and species traffic didn't exist. The Earth government kept three policing agencies to help protect the people. The agencies were: A local police force that protects their regions, Federal agents that protect all of Earth, and finally the Central Earth Intelligence group, who gather intelligence of other planets to further the League’s ideals. It has been a bumpy ride for uniting the universe and sadly being undercover became a repetition of death, destruction, and some ultimate loss of their planets. Never-the-less there is one story that did become the exception to the rule, a story of how an undercover operation produced a happy ending.

Federal Agent Hajime Iawaizumi balanced two trays of coffee cups as he entered the briefing office. His every so annoying but efficient leader and partner Oikawa stood at the front leaning against the desk cross-legged with the investigation board with large letters read: Catching Christmas.

Iwaizumi sighed as he gave a tray of coffee to Watari who started to pass it around and he made sure to grab his and Oikawa’s as he moved on up. He hated acting like a coffee boy, but in truth, it couldn’t be blamed. He lost the bet to Oikawa a few weeks ago in regards to the shooting range that he has to buy coffee for the whole investigation team for 15 days. He gives Oikawa’s coffee and Oikawa sparkles. It still puts Iwaizumi in a foul mood.

    “Oh, don’t scrawl Iwa-chan, you don’t want to be a walking stereotype, right?”

    “I only have one more day until our next bet.”

Oikawa hummed to the response, which Iwaizumi took as an acknowledgment. He hated that Oikawa was not only the best in the force with his smarts and wits, but still, his personality is in question. Oikawa takes a sip and swirls it around like he is drinking wine.

    “Caffeine, you’re my best friend. Okay, since we are confined up, let's talk about Catching Christmas.”

Nishinoya raised his hand, “I vote a re-count of the operation name.”

Hanamaki sat behind and asked, “I agree.”

Oikawa sighed, “We are not wasting another thirty minutes on the name.”

    “Is that what you guys did while I went to get your coffee,” Iwazumi growled.

    “Iwa-chan, please. We are wasting time. Okay, so thanks to a tip the notorious human and alien trafficker Ken Suzuki, aka Santa, would be meeting with the Yakuza leader of the West and narcotics leader, Rick Hasanuma, aka Jack Frost, at the infamous black market hangout at Noodle and Tofu. However, the dates have not been finalized, and this time we would need solid evidence to lock them up for good.”

Iwaizumi got up and hit the board for effectiveness, “They always managed to slip away at the last minute or change their locations. This time our tip said that they would most likely be there, but we would need to go undercover to be the extra set of ears.”

    “And it has been already decided that it would be Iwa-chan.”

    “Exa—wait! What!”

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a sidewise glance, and Iwaizumi hates that he knows that look so well, it sucks to be childhood best friends and even the prescient is giving a similar look. Oikawa sighs and continues, “Well, it seems that I am the only brave one to admit this, but Iwa-chan, you know and I know that you make some mean tiramisu. And you know that Tofu and Noodle is a hybrid of old school Japanese-Italian food and according to our guy the only thing for hire are pastry chefs.”

    “There’s Hanamaki and Azamune. They know how to bake.” Iwaizumi content.

    “Maki is already working with Intelligence, and Azamune-chan is busy with another case.”

“His case finished yesterday. I know for a fact, we talked over the phone about it.” Iwaizumi points out.

Oikawa sighs, “Fine, I didn’t want to say this, but he has to plan a wedding.”

“I’m sure he can make time.”

Oikawa said, “Do you want Nishinoya to make all the decisions on the wedding that all,” he points to the whole room, “of us will be going to?”

Iwaizumi stopped for a second; he thought that even though Nishinoya was one of the best field agents, reliable, and a truly guardian deity, he didn’t want to go to a wedding that screamed half hazard put together at the last minute. He looked over at Nishinoya who just gave a toothy grin, “No offense given, I want more time to spend working on our wedding with Asahi-san. Besides Iwaizumi-san, didn’t you always said that never back down from an assignment in the field work and each one gives you new skills to improve upon?”

Iwaizumi sometimes hate Nishinoya. He thinks he is more manly than himself and what eeks him more is the smug look that Oikawa has on his face. Iwaizumi sighs, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

    “Great. Just finalize the date and tell us so we can get evidence and put these bastards away.”

    “But could you at least tell me our informant's name?”

 

Iwaizumi stared down at the pudding head who was busy playing with the latest handheld game. He didn’t look happy and kept on grumbling about something of the game and not beating that level’s boss. Iwaizumi sighed and tugged the edges of the pastry outfit. It felt weird not having his laser gun at his side and his badge. It felt as though he was missing his second skin and that didn’t felt so comfortable for him. Though most importantly he sighed and stated, “Kozume, you know you can tell them to get out of your restaurant.”

“Too much work.”

“You do know that your restaurant is becoming a hub for all the black markets and deals going on.”

“At least they are consistent.” He doesn’t look up to Iwaizumi as he plays.

“Fine. But by chance did you overhear what day or time that Jake Frost would be coming here.”

“It’s not my job to do your job,” Kozume replied back still pushing the buttons.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know the order of people he wanted to kill it usually has to do with these top three people, Oikawa, Kozume, and Sugawara. They are smart. They can read people fast. They are trustworthy, but they still manage to get on his nerves. Iwaizumi keeps on filing on people who are pretty, but they are manipulative. Iwaizumi wants to talk back when the restaurant's back door opens and out comes a man dressed in the waiter outfit, black pants, white shirt, and a green apron. He is pretty. Iwaizumi shakes off his first thought; he is here on a mission. Which is to catch those sick perpetrators. Not to check out another guy on the clock. The waiter, Iwaizumi cursed that it is another tall, pretty man, came towards Kozume with a slight sigh, “Kenma, you left the bar unattended. The people from Planet Xion are getting impatient waiting for their drink order.”

Kozume without looking up said, “They are too bothersome. Could you make them a drink Aakaashi?”

    “Kenma.” The waiter or Aakaashi stated flatly, and that made Kozume stop his movements. Iwaizumi impressed. He never met someone that can make Kozume freeze his fingers and look up in slight fear and looks up, “This is your business. You should greet them.”

    “Tell them that I am busy with a new hire. Our new pastry chef, Iwaizumi Tooru.”

Iwaizumi was so going to kill Oikawa later because he didn’t want to mess up meeting this guy that is entirely his type. He hopes he doesn’t do anything that will mess it up. It is already too late since Oikawa already embarrassed him for giving out an obviously fake name. He half believes that Oikawa is playing with him.

“Nice to meet you, I’m the head waiter, Akaashi Kotarou.”

They shake their hands, and Iwaizumi felt a small spark that was passing through them. Iwaizumi quickly let go of the hand and looked up at Akaashi who he couldn’t tell by the face, but it was something that he didn’t mean to, but then, of course, he can hear Oikawa's voice, to smile and be less grumpy. Iwaizumi wanted to scream but couldn't and know there was an awkwardness that was created. He tried not to mess it up, but it failed spectacularly. There is a moment of silence between them as Iwaizumi begins to shift his feet, he shouldn't, but something about this Akaashi guy is making him feel uncomfortable. He can’t pinpoint it, but it is not good. He put his face back on his scrunched up face. And Akaashi gives a blank look than he smiles to Iwaizumi as though he was not afraid of his sour expression, which surprised him.

    “I will explain to the Xionians that you are busy at the moment and showing around the new hire.”

Akaashi turned around and went back inside. Kozume relaxed his shoulders and turned to Iwaizumi,

    “I’ll introduce you to the kitchen. I also think there is someone in there that works closely with The Santa and is the one that has been sending people here.”

    “You know since you are a good observer you could do it too.”

    “Why would I put myself in danger?” Kozume said.

Iwaizumi thought for a second and thought it was a good point and followed Kozume into the back kitchen.

The kitchen at Tofu and Noodle is spacious and is like any other kitchen. Iwaizumi and Kozume enter the kitchen, and no one notices, until the head chief, notices, and barks people to line up so that Kozume can speak. Everyone stops and neatly goes and line up.

    “This is Iwaizumi Tooru. Because of timing, he had to come right after the lunch rush. He is going to be the new Italian dessert chief. That is all.” Kozume leaves and Iwaizumi bows to everyone.

    “Please take care of me.”

The head chief comes up to him and puts his hands on Iwaizumi’s bowed shoulder, “Welcome to the team, Iwaizumi. I'm the head chief Yaku Morinosuke. We heard a lot from Kenma about you! We hope the best.”

Iwaizumi stands straighter and notices the slight twitch in Yaku’s lips, Iwaizumi knows that twitched lips, and because of years of dealing with Oikawa, he knows what not to say.

    “Thank you Yaku-san. It would be a pleasure to work with you.”

The rest of the day Iwaizumi started to prepare the various Italian desserts that were to be made, the tiramisu, Cannoli, and gelato that the sous chef, Ennoshita Chikara had prepared beforehand and is a great help to Iwaizumi. He is calm and gives out orders that are needed. He was familiar, but Iwaizumi couldn’t put his hands on it for a reason. He worked for a good three hours when Ennoshita said that it would be a good time to go on break before dinner rush begins. Iwaizumi thanked him and got some food from Yaku, who prepares a warm lunch for everyone and Iwaizumi optioned for some agarashi tofu, Japanese meals are the best, and headed out back to the ally.

When he got there, he saw Akaashi on the phone talking quietly and fast.

    “No, Bokuto-san. Not sure yet. I see. Did you check the left pocket? Good. I will…” Akaashi turned his head and saw Iwaizumi there. He hung up the phone and Iwaizumi distinctly heard a loud name after Akaashi.

Iwaizumi gruffly sat down and took out his meal, “Didn’t mean to interrupt your phone call.”

    “It’s okay. It wasn’t that important. It was just Bokuto-san forgetting something.”

    “Friend?” Iwaizumi asked, he hated how hopeful he sounded.

    “You can say that,” Akaashi said.

Iwaizumi swears that Akaashi thought a few seconds before answering him. Iwaizumi tries to rack his brain to continue speaking with Akaashi, but nothing comes out besides inappropriate thoughts of asking about this waiters love life. He cleared his head and tried to think of something. Akaashi was the first to take a seat next to him on the steps and took out a rice ball.

“What type of rice ball?” Iwaizumi wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid and awkward question.

“There is tuna inside. I will go in later to Yaku-san for my meal, later on, tonight but this is just to hold me over.”

“Good idea. Tuna is good.” Iwaizumi didn’t like how short his words were. They sat in relative ease. It was different from the everyday noise and bustle of the agency. He felt oddly calm next to Akaashi and felt at ease around him. He was sure different from the people he was used to and not have to bark at them to be quiet or anything.

“How long have you been working as a pastry chef?”

Iwaizumi took aback by that question, and he thought just answer how he did when asked about the agency, “about seven years.”

    “Do you enjoy it?” Akaashi asked.

    “Yeah.” Iwaizumi turned and gave the best smile since he was thinking about the agency, but the thought of F.E.A was sept away when he met with Akaashi's soft black eyes. Sure he had those moments that he was thinking, but at the same time it looked soft and his hair, it was not overtly prepared and natural curls that Iwaizumi kept on thinking of running his fingers through them. He felt a blush creeping up on him and turned to gobble up his food. He knows now that he has blown it with Akaashi in that regard to see him scruffing down food like that. He finishes eating and not enjoying Yaku’s meal, and he inhales his food and looks up to see Akaashi who also completed his rice ball and looking at him. Iwaizumi blinked and unsure what to do, Akaashi went for his pocket, Iwaizumi instinctively went to Akaashi wrist, and grabbed it. He felt another spark that he didn’t like it, Akaashi twisted out of his grip and procured a handkerchief. He gave it to Iwaizumi.

“You have some sauce on your lips.”

Iwaizumi stood up fast and quickly wiped his mouth and mumbled thanks and dashed back inside. He didn’t expect that at all.

Inside he gripped the handkerchief that Akaashi gave him and stuff it into his pocket. He felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up.

“Iwa-chan, any news?” Oikawa sing song and asked.

“No. If there was, wouldn’t I be the one telling you?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure, since Maki and Nishinoya-kun saw you were flirting with a cute waiter, so I wasn’t sure if you forgot the real reason.”

“I’m going to hang up.” Iwaizumi hung up and heard the last of the wining voice of Oikawa.

The door opened and Iwaizumi hoped that it wasn’t Akaashi and of course the gods were not happy with him and it was Akaashi there.

“Are you okay Iwaizumi-san?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just, you know panicked. Let me wash the handkerchief and give it back to you.”

“It's okay,” Akaashi said, and they were just standing in the doorway, and Iwaizumi thought better of it, so he started to walk back to the kitchen and thankfully Akaashi walked in sync with them. Iwaizumi ranked his brain to give him a better save than before with scruffing the food down.

“So how about you, how long have you been a waiter?”

“For Kenma-san for about six weeks. Though beforehand I did a few joints here and there.”

“Do you like it?”

“It's okay. I get to meet a lot of people. Though I do get complaints by people saying that I should smile more often.”

Iwaizumi glanced towards Akaashi, and Iwaizumi thought that Akaashi is the type of person who doesn’t give out his smiles so freely and being on a receiving end should be a reward for itself.

“I think that –“ Iwizumi stopped. He saw two of the sous chefs, which he knows has a criminal record from previous run-ins, Rudolf and Prancer, Iwaizumi thinks that these Christmas nicknames should stop and maybe it will after they catch Santa and Jack Frost.

“Same here. See you soon Iwaizumi-san.” Akaashi leaves quickly, and Iwaizumi doesn’t mind that and follows Rudolf and Prancer to what it seems like the storage area and get some more rice bags. Iwaizumi stealthily followed them inside the unit, and luckily some bags were covering him, and he listened to the conversation.

“Is it all set the day for tomorrow.”

“It is. I don’t notice any scene of the dogs here lately. So it should be safe.”

“How about those narcs?”

“I hardly doubt they would suspect here after the last few times Federation dogs screwed up.”

“They thought we wouldn’t recognize a C.E.I agent so easily. Those idiots.”

Iwaizumi had to put his fist in the balls; he didn’t like the street names that were given to them while they are the ones that protected Earth and not make it worse.

    “We have to go, or that Yaku would kill us.”

    “For a man with that pint-sized, could strike such fear, he should have been recruited to our world.”

The guys laugh and head on out. Iwaizumi sighed and waited for a few seconds before he went out.

Iwaizumi decided to contact Oikawa and the team after the shift, as he returned the plate and started his rounds of cake making again. He chose not to call Oikawa and the team until later on tonight. He wanted to check on a few things before he calls them, since the first rule of any undercover agent never trust the information that seemed so naturally given this early. Luckily, tonight wasn’t so busy, and everything ended calmly with minimal damage. Iwaizumi helped out with the clean-up and was wrapping up the leftover tiramisu to take home to and do some of the reporting. As he was walking out, he saw Rudolph again crunching down on his phone typing fast. Iwaizumi smiled and thought of a good idea. He went to him and coughed. Rudolph jumped and turned towards Iwaizumi, and clutching the phone as it was his life. Iwaizumi lifted his bag of tiramisu and smiled, “I had enough sweets for one day, do you want some?”

Rudolph gave a questioning look at him, and Iwaizumi took the preparation to open it up to make sure the smell got to Rudolph's nose. It twitched. Iwaizumi got him. So he just needed to add some few extra niceties with this.

    “You know Kozume isn’t closed out his bar yet, want to have it with a nice rum? It pairs well with it.”

Roudolph’s Adam apple jumped, and Iwaizumi knew he had him hooked. They made their way to Kozume’s bar and sat down. Rudolph put his phone down on the counter and took Iwaizumi’s tiramisu. Iwaizumi turned to Kozume, “Can you get the best rum for this, please?” He moved his eyes towards Roudolph’s phone and luckily Kozume quickly glanced towards it and looked at Iwaizumi with his wide cat eyes. Iwaizumi continued, “First-day luck?”

Kozume sighed, “I will be docking it out your pay.”

Iwaizumi give him a grin, and Kozume prepared the rum.

He gave the rum to Iwaizumi and Rudolph. Rudolph took a swing and took a bit of the tiramisu. Iwaizumi counted for thirty seconds, and Roudolph’s head met the bar.

    “Thanks, Kozume!”

Iwaizumi grabbed the phone and Rudolph’s hand. A quick finger ID and the phone opened up. Iwaizumi knew Kozume’s sleeping pill would be sufficient for rest of the night and he wasn’t in any hurry. He quickly scanned information and found the evidence he needed. The meet date for Jack Frost and Santa was in two weeks not day after tomorrow. Iwaizumi was glad about his luck and knew it was too good to be true. He quickly took pictures of it and found a code so people in IT can start tracking this phone. Iwazumi was happy for the job well done.  Though he stopped in mid-scroll when he saw a very familiar face and contact information that was on top, it was Akaashi, and the contact listed him as Elf. Iwaizumi racked his brain for a second. Iwaizumi always prided himself good at reading people, but he never suspected Akaashi being part of a notorious gang member. Iwaizumi knew he should be careful and try not to make an excuse as the reason why Akaashi was there; he needed to close himself form it. Instead, he concentrated and set the other necessary information from his phone to Oikawa and the team. He turned to face Kozume.

    “You shouldn’t always believe things at face value,” Kozume said to him as though he read his mind.

    “What are you talking about?”

    “Akaashi. I saw you flirting with him earlier about the handkerchief.”

Iwaizumi reigned in the blush that was coming to his face; he is proud of himself for that.

    “I wasn’t flirting. I was nice. That’s the difference.”

    “Oh. Then you can wash it in the bathroom or something, and I can hold on to it for Akaashi.”

    “That's--“ Iwaizumi couldn’t finish the sentence when he notices Akaashi coming in from the back with his street clothes on, and Iwaizumi quickly moved his face from embarrassment, and he heard the footsteps that were coming close to him and stopped at the bar.

    “Should we call a taxi for him?” Akaashi asked pointing at Rudolph.

Kozume fished out his phone and gave it to Akaashi. He and Akaashi stared down at each other for a bit. Akaashi sighed and whipped out his phone, dialed and called for the taxi driver to pick him up. He took a seat next to Iwaizumi.

    “He’s heavy.”

    “I can handle it.”

Iwaizumi clocked how Akaashi glanced at him, he took that as a good sign, but not sure. He coughed a bit and quickly cut his tiramisu in half and slide it towards Akaashi.

    “Do you want a bite?” Iwaizumi said.

    “Thank you,” Akaashi replied back and grabbed a fork from Kozume, and he started to eat it. Iwaizumi smiled, even how Akaashi ate was adorable.

    “It's good,” Akaashi said after a few bites.

    “Thanks. I can make it for you tomorrow if you want.”

Akaashi snapped his head up and stared at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi mentally kicked himself for being so straightforward like that.

    “I mean since you didn’t get to eat the whole thing and all. And I just want to make sure you have plenty. People say I make a mean tiramisu.” Iwaizumi hated how he babbled like that. Though he was glad that he saw Akaashi’s shoulders relax and gave him a small smile, “I would like that.”

They stayed there and talked for a few more minutes before the taxi came to pick up Rudolph, and they bid their goodbyes. Iwaizumi whistled as he walked home. Even though he didn’t enjoy this undercover work, but he got a chance to see Akaashi every day like that he wouldn’t mind seeing him again and again.

Iwaizumi gave his report to Oikawa while he was resting on the couch and heating up some leftovers.

    “So we are set for a sting out two weeks from now.” Iwaizumi said in between bites.

    “Iwa-chan, swallow your food. If you chew and talk at the same time that cute waiter of yours would be turned off from you.”

    “Did Kozume told you?”

    “Of course. I need to keep tabs on my partner. I think you should ask him out.”

    “Could we not talk about my love life.”

    “Or the lack of.”

    “Screw you Shitty-Kawa, I am okay. I am having a great time at this job, and you be quiet.”

    “Fine, whatever you say Iwa-chan,” which Iwaizumi knows a code word for Oikawa that he is going to bring it up again soon, “just saying that you should ask the waiter guy out for dinner during the sting operation. He can see you all in your handsome glory.”

    “I will not do that and besides as I told you his contact was on Rudolph's phone.”

    “You are just too good Iwa-chan, fine, don’t take my advice. We’ll discuss the plan later okay.”

    “Fine. Night.”

Iwaizumi hung up the phone and finished eating rest of his dinner.

The events leading up to the two weeks for the meeting of Santa and Jack Frost was a whirlwind of trying to convince Kozume to help him bug the restaurant, get the agents ready for the day to book the restaurant and gathering evidence. The tricky parts were watching the move of all others around the restaurant note any suspicious activity. Iwaizumi’s eyes kept on traveling to Akkashi when he came into the kitchen. He will sware to anyone despite what Yaku and the rest of the servers say that he was not checking out Akaashi. He has more subtly than that, he doesn’t notice the black pants that tugs his body beautifully and in the right spots, the curls of his hair that he can imagine hours with his fingers weaving through them. Iwaizumi will not imagine the time that he brought tiramisu to Akaashi during one of the brakes and the generous licks of the fork he gave and making noises eating from the tiramisu. He would not think how that made him a little uncomfortable that time because that is wrong since he is in a workplace and not think about Akaashi more than a waiter and possible ties to the mafia. He would not think about the times during the break that he and Akaashi discovered a similar interest in the volleyball and how Akaashi was a setter at his high school and Iwaizumi was an ace. He will try to block out the excitement in their voices about the Inter Plannatery Games and who is going to win the next championships. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to get near with a possible criminal. He doesn’t. He will not think about the laughter he heard when Iwaizumi made a funny comment or the discussions how the ancient Japanese dishes were the best. Iwaizumi will most likely never think about how one day that Akaashi brought over some green tea he found at the market and they shared it amongst themselves with another treat that Iwaizumi can make, dango. He learned it from his Grandmother and was happy to share it with Akaashi who had a real appreciation of it. Iwaizumi would lock up the idea how it feels comfortable to be next to Akaashi during their brakes and not notice the increased time that he

He was setting up for the wires for the camera and his earpiece to talk with his teammates, who were waiting at the van outside.

    “I ’m sad we can’t see this Akaashi person that Iwaizumi can’t stop staring at,” Nishinoya said to his ear.

    “According to Oikawa, he’s pretty cute.” Maki joked.

    “It is obvious that Iwa-chan is in love.” Oikawa sing-along to and that need Iwaizumi at the moment.

    “Shut-up. I’m going in.”

    “I want to say something but I won’t.” Nishinoya comments.

    “Is everyone else on standby.” Iwaizumi asked.

There was a chore of yes and of course. It was show time.

Iwaizumi kept making excuses in walking out to the front, such as he needed to talk to Kozume and Yaku barked at him that he should be a waiter if he wanted to go out to the front so wrong. Iwaizumi retreated to the kitchen though he kept his eyes on Rudolph and Prancer the whole night. He notices that Akaashi comes up to them and does a slight whisper. Rudolph nods and gives an up single to Prancer. They quickly make something and leave the kitchen. Iwaizumi knew that he has to go out to the front to catch them.

    “Make an excuse! Hurry! Iwaizumi.” Nishinoya screams into his ear.

Iwaizumi yelped, and that got the looks from the kitchen and Yaku just sighed and went up to him and looked up, “Iwaizumi. If you were not feeling well. You should have said something. Ennoshita take over! Iwaizumi go for a longer break!”

Iwaizumi blinked and thanked Yaku and apologized to Chikara. He pretends to go to the bathroom and takes off his hat to look out in the front. There at the center of the restaurant was Santa and Jack Frost. They were chatting and smiling. Rudolph and Prancer were talking with them, a great cover to acct as though a chief was talking to them. Akaashi stood by carefully and intently. Akaashi did have a poker face going on that it was hard for Iwaizumi to decipher. He saw around the restaurant, and it seemed that every third table were members of his team, and they positioned themselves rightly. Waiting. Waiting for the moment of the exchange.

Iwaizumi notices the black suitcase from Jack Frost’s hand, and it is going towards Santa’s.

    “Confirmed that it is the money.”  Nishinoya’s voice rings.

Iwaizumi dashes out to the front with his laser gun pointing at Santa and screams, “Freeze! F.E.A!”

Santa and Jack Frost got up and look around, Iwaizumi saw laser guns pointing at one another a mixture of the F.E.A. and the mafia group. Santa gave a good hearty laugh, “So you didn’t fall for our trick.”

    “We are not that dumb.” Iwaizumi said and still pointing at him.

    “I beg to differ.” He goes and grabs Akaashi and points a laser gun at his head.

    “If any of you shoot, I’ll shoot him!”

Iwaizumi kept his laser gun and his eyes on Santa. He noticed Santa let out a gasp of air and then a swift kick to the abs to Jack Frost. Both men were on the floor. Akaashi was standing with one foot on Santa’s neck and a laser gun pointing at Jack Frost.

    “C.E.I. Ken Suzuki, aka Santa and Rick Hasanuma, aka Jack Frost, you are both under arrest for the sale of illegal narcotics, trafficking of humans and other planetoids, and selling of guns.” Akaashi said.

There was a loud groan, and Santa and Jack Frost dropped to the floor. There were a few commotions, but it burst through his team and members of other people he doesn’t recognize. Iwaizumi and his team and Akaashi and a few others he didn’t know swept up the place and arrested the others that were there that worked for the mob.

Kozume came up to him and sighed, “Can I dock from your paycheck in damage?”

    “It wasn’t just me you know.” Iwaizumi said.

Iwaizumi saw a man wearing a C.E.I badge ruffling up Kozume’s pudding hair, “Don’t blame him too much Kenma, it wasn’t his fault.”

    “Kuro. Stop it.” Kozume pouted.

“Why, it is because of our hard work that your restaurant is saved right?”

“Don’t forget our involvement Kuro?” Oikawa said.

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Iwaizumi asked shocked.

“Iwa-chan, this is Kuro from the C.E.I. Honestly, you should have listened to me more. And you are Akaashi!” Oikawa turned around faced Akaashi that was coming up to him. “I’m Oikawa, Iwa-chan’s partner, and Bokuto raves about you.”

“Nice to meet you. And thank you.” Akaashi shock Oiakwa’s hand.

“He doesn’t mean we are partners like that.” Iwaizumi interjected and cursed himself when he said the words out loud. There was a disbelief expression from all four in the group.

“I don’t think Oikawa meant it like that. I’m going to take a statement.” Kozume goes.

“Iwa-chan, I’m hurt I thought I was your only love.” Oikawa fakes cry.

“Don’t worry Oikawa; you can come into my arms!” The guy named Kuroo said and widened his arms.

“Will you shut-up!” Iwaizumi raised his voice.

Oikawa was laughing, and Iwaizumi swore again to kill him another day, and Oikawa continued, “Don’t worry I know you have a crush on Akaashi.”

Correction. He will kill Oikawa now.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! What’s going on?” A man with an owl-shaped head appeared and put his arms around Oikawa and Kurro.

“Nothing much, just teasing Oikawa’s partner here.”

“Bokuto-san, please be quiet this is not a reunion but a criminal investigation,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto met his eyes and grinned widely, “So you are the cute pastry chief Akaashi was talking about.”

Iwaizumi taken aback since he didn’t expect to be talked about form Akaashi at all, Bokuto reached out his hand for a handshake. Iwaizumi took it, and Bokuto continued, “Take care of our Akaashi okay, he needs some well-deserved rest.”

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi desperately sighed.

“What its true? You have been working undercover with them for months. You need a break.”

“Funny was going to mention the same thing for Iwa-chan.”

“No, you weren’t.” Iwaizumi said.

“Well, anyway let's watch these two guys go on a date,” Kuro said, and the three of them went off as they were best buddies for the longest time. Iwaizumi seethed and was not pleased with the development. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Akaashi pull his sleeves. Their eyes meet. And quickly go away. Iwaizumi can’t believe he is acting like this, so he dives in and forgets about anything else and coughs, “I know a good ramen place nearby. If you are free later, do you want to go? I want to know your real name.”

There is a moment of silence, and Iwaizumi turns to face Akaashi fully. Akaashi relaxes his shoulders and smiles.

“Kenji. It’s Kenji.” Akaashi said.

“Hajime.” Iwaizumi smiles.

Hajime reached out to play with the curls of Akaashi’s hair which Akaashi allowed him to do and leaned to his hand.

 

Five years later.

    Iwaizumi lays on the bed with Akaashi facing down on the pillow. He plays with the curls and hummed.

    “What are you doing Hajime?” Akaashi mumbled under his pillow.

    “Just playing with your hair, do you know how much I wanted to do this since we first met.”

    “Yes, you told me on our first date.” Akaashi is straightforward with his reply as ever.

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of content. It has been five years, five blissful years of going out with Akaashi and Iwaizumi couldn’t be happier. There was an adjustment period of learning about the real natures of their jobs and getting to know each other with their real names and of course the endless teasing from their teammates. He didn’t care. He loved this man with all his heart and Akaashi turned his head and looked at Iwaizumi who leaned in for a reciprocated kiss.

    “What do you want for breakfast?” Iwaizumi asked after they broke off the kiss.

    “Pancakes.” Akaashi leaned forward and kissed Iwaizumi again this time with a smile on his lips.

That is the end of the tale of how two agents from both sides fell in love and met, so some undercover stories are not all sad endings since there are some that deserves their happy endings.


End file.
